


Daffodils

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille fondly remembers a moment in her and Aaron’s marriage
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Daffodils

“I never thought we’d get a single moment alone again”Aaron Looked at Camille 

“The hospital gets really busy at this time”Camille says to him

“Now let me just wrap my arms around you”Aaron ordered her 

“I am enjoying this”Camille let herself get reconnected with his embrace 

“Well I’ve always been a romantic”Aaron replies 

“Reminds me of that time you took me to Long Island for our anniversary”Camille remembers

“One of the best days of our marriage”Aaron says fondly 

“Are you implying otherwise?”Camille rose a brow 

“Not to say it hasn’t all been daffodils and rainbows”Aaron smiles 

“You know what they say about trying again a third time?”Camille questioned him 

“Third charm always means good luck”Aaron says to her


End file.
